I'm in Love with a Criminal
by Mizuki99
Summary: Valentine's Day oneshot. X27. It was wrong on so many levels—he knew it was wrong. Reborn had even told him as such... but if that was so… why did it feel right?


**_Author's Note_**: This is probably the sloppiest piece I will write but I had to get it out before my bby came over to watch movies. (which my muse, WHO IS SINGLE, sitting across from us giving me the evil eye... -_-;)

On a side note, has it really been that long since I've posted anything O_o I feel bad now.

* * *

><p><em>"He lies, he bluffs, he's unreliable…<br>He is a sucker with a gun, gun, gun, gun…"_

* * *

><p>Fake smiles and tacky décor. The ballroom itself was rather extravagant but the company was tense and venomously sweet. Tsuna let out a sigh. "Do excuse me," Tsuna said politely, offering a halfhearted turn up of his lips before he set his drink down and turned to leave.<p>

"And where are you going?" Iemitsu asked carefully. Tsuna paused and looked up at him blandly before lowering his eyes. He felt his father's Will threatening to oppress him. Behind him Xanxus stirred, reaching for the hidden weapon in his coat pocket. Iemitsu smiled but Tsuna knew that flash of teeth was directed at the male behind him.

"I am just going to step out for a bit of fresh air." He said, not smiling at his father as he otherwise would have done. The events of the past two and a half years weighed heavily on his conscience. After the war with Byakuran, they had decided—they being the Ninth and the rest of the Alliance (as well as their Council)—that it was too dangerous for Tsuna to remain where he was. That had been a month ago.

In the recent months, his father had played an active role in his life… only not in a positive way. He had taken to _Willing_ Tsuna to do his bidding. It wasn't painful (because Iemitsu wasn't all that strong) but it was annoying enough to make Tsuna do as he was told.

At the moment, though… Tsuna needed to get away. His Intuition had been going off non-stop and it was giving him a headache. These people were compulsive liars and over half of them sincerely wished Tsuna grievous harm (which was why Xanxus was assigned protective detail on a 24/7 basis much to the man's displeasure).

"You will do no such thing." Iemitsu said carefully. "It would be disrespectful to your guests and to _me_."

Tsuna rolled his eyes up to the ceiling and looked away. He felt someone wrench his arm up and was jerked face-to-face with his father who looked irritated. His other hand came up and grabbed Tsuna's cheeks. "You will _not_ roll your eyes at me again." He hissed before shoving him back. Tsuna staggered a bit before regaining his balance. "And try to smile like you mean it."

When Iemitsu left to go talk to one of the Dons in attendance, Tsuna mimicked him in a high pitched voice. "_And try to smile like you mean it._ You can take it up the ass." He muttered under his breath, grimacing when he realized his wrist would be bruised. '_Damn… Reborn's going to ask questions._' He thought. He sighed.

Xanxus waded over to him, drawing him into the shadows before they stealthily made their disappearance onto the balcony. "Here," He said, pushing the sleeves up enough to reveal a splotchy purple bruise that was only beginning to form. He called on his flame and rubbed the spot tenderly. Tsuna watched as the broken blood vessel repaired itself.

"Impressive." Tsuna said. Xanxus hadn't released his hand even though it was healed and Tsuna made no move to pull away.

"I guess." He shrugged casually.

"I mean it." Tsuna pressed. "It takes immense control to heal damage like that."

Silence fell over them. Xanxus frowned and stood up straight. "Will you be alright out here by yourself?"

Tsuna blinked. "Yeah…" He tilted his head back as the wind ruffled his hair back. "Go do what it is you need to do." He said dismissively. Xanxus grunted before leaving and Tsuna relished in the silence.

Or… at least he would have if it wasn't so suddenly shattered by Iemitsu stepping out onto the balcony. "_What_ is your problem?" He hissed. Tsuna turned back towards him just in time to have a hand collide with the side of his face. He reared back, holding the sore spot and staring up at his father in shock and just the slightest bit of horror. He'd never… struck him like that before. "I told you to stay inside."

"Hm," Xanxus hummed from behind him. "I guess my warning wasn't clear enough…" He bared his teeth in a feral display of anger. "Let me try again." He moved so quickly, his fist colliding with Iemitsu's jaw with a sharp smack before he was at Tsuna's side once again. "_Stay away from Tsunayoshi._" He said before spitting an inch away from the man's face. He turned back and grabbed Tsuna's wrist—coincidentally the one he just healed—without looking at him and guided him away. "Come on. Let's get out of here…" He paused, his steps faltering. "Are you alright?"

"Hold on," Tsuna said, pulling away. He stood over Iemitsu, cocking his head to the side. When the man groaned, Tsuna's foot collided with his temple, effectively knocking him out again. "Now I'm alright."

"I think I've been a bad influence on you."

"No more than anyone else has. What do you say we skip the main estate and head straight for the Varia Manor?" He asked.

"Sounds like a plan to me."

* * *

><p>"<em>He is a villain by the devil's law…<br>He is a killer just for fun, fun, fun, fun._"

* * *

><p>"I know you told me to stay away from him, Reborn, I <em>know<em>… it's just…" Tsuna paused and bit his lip. Reborn sighed.

"Xanxus is unpredictable, Tsuna. His lack of morality and conscience makes him _dangerous_. That's why he leads the Varia." Reborn said carefully. He huffed out through his nose like an angry bull. "Tsuna… answer me honestly… are you in love with him?"

Tsuna blinked. Was he? "Tsk," He fell back against his bed laughing. "With Xanxus?" Tsuna finally asked, gasping for breath. "You're insane."

"Maybe so… but there are different types of love—some more rational than others."

"This kind of love is anything _but_ rational." Tsuna said flatly. "This is purely physical."

Reborn paused. "I see then." He reached into his suit (which defied all laws of physics) and pulled out a little black book. "In that case, read this."

"What is it?" Tsuna asked as Reborn leapt off of the bed.

"A pamphlet that explains safe sex."

Tsuna's face flamed. "Reborn!"

* * *

><p>Xanxus cackled as he threw the Molotov cocktail at the cop cars behind him. Tsuna couldn't help but laugh along—his glee, however sadistic, was contagious! "Burn, fuckers, <em>burn<em>!" Tsuna smiled a bit before making a sharp left causing the man to hit his head against the glass. "Fuck!" He complained. "You drive like a woman!"

"And just for that statement, you're going to be the one strapped to the bed tonight." Tsuna said casually. Xanxus snorted.

"Good luck with that," He said before drawing his guns and leaning half out of the window and firing at the remaining cops. Tsuna couldn't help but feel a sense of serenity, even as he jerked the car into a parking garage where they would proceed on foot. Xanxus was pure Mafia… and the Mafia was his life now.

* * *

><p>"<em>He's with me and I hear people talk—people talk…<br>Try to make remarks, keep us apart—but I don't even hear, I don't care…_"

* * *

><p>"Did you hear? Vongola Decimo is dating one of his subordinates!"<p>

"No way… for real? Who is it?"

"Xanxus… of the Varia."

When the Don in question turned, the girls shushed up and shot him winning smiles which he returned, raising his glass almost mockingly which—as usual—caused them to swoon. "Seducing the guests, _boss_?" Xanxus asked snidely before leaning down and positioning his lips over Tsuna's ear. "That's cause for punishment."

Tsuna smiled winningly. "We shall see," He said.

But what Xanxus wanted, Xanxus got. He grabbed his wrist and wove through the crowd effortlessly. When they were finally alone, Xanxus pinned him against the wall, a hand tracing up his thigh while he worked on Tsuna's body, reducing him to a quivering mess of moans, mewls and wordless pleas. Hands held high above his head, Tsuna could only writhe against Xanxus firm and slick body. It didn't matter, he thought, if Xanxus _was_ the Mafia's darkness personified. He was a damn good lover and Tsuna wasn't about to give him up any time soon.

And he knew that that was a bad sign.

His breathing hitched as Xanxus impaled him like he had done so many times before.

Tsuna could imagine chains wrapped painfully around him in moments like these. He could practically feel them constricting around his body, heart and mind. It felt like he was becoming obsessed and he couldn't really do anything about it. He felt pleasure when those crimson eyes looked at him. He felt pain when Xanxus was hurt and he could do nothing to repair the damage and he knew—the chains would only get tighter from here onwards. They would forever tie him to this beast.

It was wrong on so many levels—he _knew_ it was wrong. Reborn had even told him as such... but if that was so… why did it feel right?

He had spent so many years denying it—both of them had—but now, at the ripe age of 22, Tsuna knew. Their love had started out physical, irrational and based on the thrill of the kill.

But now, it was unconditional.

* * *

><p>"<em>All reason aside.<br>I just can't deny, love the guy._"

**_Owari._**

* * *

><p>Now off to see if I can salvage the next chapter of Gathering the Strongest Seven... (methinks probably not...)<p>

**_Thanks for reading~!_**


End file.
